Duanmu Qun
Duanmu Qun was a fey martial artist that came from a super Holy Land that was almost a sixth-grade sect. He develops a good friendship with Lin Ming, along with Lan Xin and Feng Shem. Description Duanmu Qun was a peerless genius of his era when it came to willpower. Not just that, but he had a terrifying background and a talent that surpassed even Lan Xin. In addition to his exceedingly high perception and top cultivation methods, Duanmu Qun could be said to truly be a favored son of heaven. Background He came from a Fey super Holy Land, the Divine Wood Holy Land. They could also be barely considered a quasi sixth-grade sect, but was just shy of coming close to one of the four Divine Kingdoms. The four Divine Kingdoms were not only powerful but they also had many fifth-grade sects subordinate to them. This point alone far surpassed the Divine Wood Holy Land. Plot Daunmu Qun meets Lin Ming at the Blood Slaughter Steppes. Lan Xin and Feng Shen are his acquaintances during his stay in the towers. They become good friends after going through hardships and multiple life-death situations in the Eternal Demon Abyss. Afterwards, he accompanies Lin Ming when he returned to the Sky Spill Continent along with Feng Shen and Lan Xin. 200 years later During one of Lin Ming's travels in the mortal world, he had visited the Fey race. He saw Duanmu Qun, Feng Shen, and Lan Xin. These three people had partied together with Lin Ming in the Blood Slaughter Steppes, fighting with him. They had risked their lives with Lin Ming and there could be considered some friendship between them. These three people had also reached the Divine Sea realm. On the Sky Spill Planet, someone that could become an emperor in a hundred years was a peerless genius. As for Duanmu Qun and the others, they had accomplished this in their sixties. In particular, Duanmu Qun. He was making steps towards the middle Divine Sea realm. In his Holy Land, he held onto an extremely high level of authority and was slowly ascending to become the successor. In the future, he becomes a Divine Sea powerhouse at the level of Situ Haotian, a middle Divine Sea master, even having hopes of becoming a late stage Divine Sea powerhouse. Lin Ming quietly arrived, left behind lucky chances for the three of them, and then departed once more.Chapter 1953 - A Single Life (10) Quotes * (Duanmu Qun to Lin Ming, venturing towards the Central Region) ** "Walking 10,000 miles is better than reading 10,000 books. The three of us came to the Sky Spill Continent to adventure and gain experience so that we wouldn’t remain frogs in a well. If the four Divine Kingdoms are where the Holy Lands of the Sky Spill Continent are located, then we naturally must go there."Chapter 757 – Duanmu Qun, Lan Xin, Feng Shen References Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Holy Demon Continent Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Fey Category:Allies Category:Divine Sea